1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for measuring components by using a laser triangulation measuring device comprising at least one triangulation sensor for determining height profiles of the component, whereby the component is arranged on a support plane that is movable in a horizontal moving direction relative to the laser triangulation measuring device.
Furthermore, the invention relates to an evaluation unit for an aforementioned device for measuring components.
2. Description of Background Art
From DE 100 62 251 C2, a device for measuring components is known, wherein a height profile of a component is determined by a laser triangulation measuring device. The known device is limited to the determination of height representations of a level, that is, a curved surface of the component.
From DE 40 25 682 C2, a device for measuring components is known, whereby the height profile of strand-shaped components is measured by a laser triangulation measuring device. The laser triangulation measuring device is comprised of a single triangulation sensor, which is oriented to one sole surface of the strand-shaped component and allows a measuring of the component, which is movable in a horizontal direction relative to the laser triangulation measuring device, in a vertical and horizontal direction. The laser triangulation measuring device is relatively costly and is limited to the measuring of the component from one side.